sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Expeditions (Free Join RP)
Plot A mysterious pocket dimension has opened up within the Mobian multiverse, and a few groups of brave adventurers are planning a journey, dedicated to exploring this uncharted place. But not everything goes to plan. Something or someone is following the party, and a trip to the unknown soon turns into a scramble to survive. Rules # There is to be no metagaming or godmodding. If you are unfamiliar with these terms, consult the Wiki's overarching rules for all roleplays. # Keep things around the PG-13 level. Violence may be kept at a moderate level, yet non-graphic. Profanity should be censored at least partially. There is to be no sexual content. # Each participant may have a maximum of two characters involved. # Characters can only die or be killed if permission is given by the participant to which the character belongs. # This isn't really a rule, but have fun! :) Participants * SilverCyberlink * Project Ember CXVI * Saren * RedRush3999 Characters * Kurayami the Porcupine (SilverCyberlink) * Frostbite the Werecat (SilverCyberlink) * Mepherix the Cyborg (Project Ember CXVI) * Bianca the Wraith (Project Ember CXVI) * Moros C. Nekrozia (Saren) * Xavek the Techno-Organic (Saren) * Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) The Roleplay Day 1 Kurayami stood at the gaping portal, hesitant. This was a risk he was willing to take, but he had what it could potentially cost him. He was living on the side of danger almost every day, what could stop him? Taking a great breath, he flung himself in, landing in a mound of snow. Kurayami was in some sort of forest, the trees covered in crisp, white snow like icing spread on a cake. The vast skies were a pale grey, bursting with delicate snowflakes, which fluttered to the ground like tiny butterflies. The air was surprisingly warm for such a day. He stood up, beginning to walk, when he heard footsteps behind him. Frostbite had also come through the portal behind him. Komerl thought of the possibilities of what could happen if he went though the portal. "But I guess since this could be another adventure...I'll go though the weird portal...thing." He then thought as he used the Super Peel Out move to go though the portal and found himself in the icy forest. Moros stared at the portal. 'Odd... It's a rift, yet not of my making..' A certain bio droid walked up to the portal. "Interesting.." Komerl then jumps off the branches of the tree, seeing if there's any more things to see and then bursts though the forest at neck-breaking speed. Kurayami heard a noise like running, with a wind rushing past him. "So someone else is already here." Frostbite walked up to him, observing the forest. Somewhere around them was the caw of an unfamiliar bird, it's hunched shape leering at them from the trees. "At least we know that this place is inhabited. Come on, Frostbite." Komerl then stops at a place that looks like.....Sky Sanctuary? Although, the tiles here are blue, along with underground tiles being....diamonds? He then runs around to see what else he could find. Kurayami and Frostbite being walking in the opposite direction to where Komerl took off. Thicker and thicker the clumps of trees were getting, and the thick snow was getting deeper and deeper. Soon, the duo had reached a high clearing, where the tip of a glass building stuck up above the trees. "Is that a city?" Kurayami muttered, trying to get a better view over the trees. At the very peak of the tower ahead flashed a symbol, briefly presenting itself to the world. After a while, Komerl decided to head the peak of the ruins to see if there's a town of inhabitants nearby. Fortunately, he spotted a nearby town but he also noticed a tower flashing a weird symbol. "Hmm...I'll check that place out, I guess." He then used a ring to summon a Speed Shoe Monitor, and used the Light Speed Peel Out to head towards the city. The duo slowly walked through another thick clump of forest, which gradually got thinner and thinner. Soon, a great big wall appeared in front of them, the gate fastened shut by a series of tight locks. A guard tower loomed above them, but it was empty. There was not a single soul they could ask about the gate. Sighing, Frostbite threw off the heavy backpack she was carrying, leaving it with Kurayami. "I'm going to go and see if there's anyone we can talk to. Take care of our supplies, and make sure everything is in check." Frostbite commented, walking away, keeping alongside the wall. Komerl, calculating the speed and distance needed to jump over the wall, jumped accordingly and landed on the guard tower. He then decided to look around to see if anyone is around. Kurayami sat down on the snowy grass, leaning against a thick tree near the gate. He tightly clutched the backpack Frostbite had given him, pulling out his music player and listening to some songs he liked to pass the time. After around thirty minutes, he felt something, almost as if he was being watched. He looked up to the wall to see a figure watching him from the guard tower. Komerl, watching from the guard tower, decided to introduce himself to the figure looking at him from below. He then teleported to the ground using Chaos Control and he was 5 feet in front of him. "Yo." "Hello. May I ask who you are? I don't seem to know you." He asked the hedgehog. This was a most unexpected encounter. "Komerl The Hedgdehog!" Komerl said as he performs a breakdancing spin. "And you are?" Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays